


Fore! Play

by Maverick



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverick/pseuds/Maverick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Different Notions of Foreplay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fore! Play

**Author's Note:**

> Written quickly for **sheafrotherdon** 's awesome someecards challenge. Thanks to **pollitt** for beta.

It wasn't that Rodney was having a bad time exactly, it was just that when Sheppard invited him to spend the afternoon _alone_ together in his quarters, he wasn't thinking they'd be playing computer golf. _Again._ Sure, the computer version was a hell of a lot better than the real thing -- not to mention much easier on his back -- but there were only so many ways you could click a mouse to swing a fake golf club and Rodney was never going to be good at it, even if John let him be Tiger Woods more times than not. So he was done. No matter how much John pouted, Rodney was hanging up his golf cleats for good. Swirling in his desk chair, he shut his laptop with a sigh setting it on the end of John's bed. "Not that I'm normally one to admit defeat, but aren't you tired of beating me at this game every time we play?"  
  
John shut down his own computer -- swinging his feet off his bed where he'd been sprawled out -- and set both computers on the bedside table. "I don't know McKay, it took me a really long time to get sick of kicking your ass at chess."  
  
Rodney crossed his arms against his chest. "You did not kick my ass at chess. You won a few matches. Usually when I was distracted by outside forces against my control."  
  
John smirked. "Yes, I'm sure you're right. Torren's dirty diaper was probably hallucinogenic. Teyla should really get that looked at."  
  
Then John raised an eyebrow and licked his lips, his tongue a darting tease that left Rodney's own mouth very, very dry. "What do you want to do then?"  
  
Sheppard could not be suggesting what Rodney thought he was suggesting. Could he? "You'll let me choose?"  
  
John flopped back down on his bed, legs spread wide and inviting. "Sure Rodney, I'm easy."  
  
Rodney felt lightheaded, but he was pretty sure the sensation had nothing to do with hypoglycemia and everything to do with the way that Sheppard...John was staring at him with a clear challenge in his eyes.  
  
Rodney might suck at computer golf, but he was never on to back down from a challenge, so he climbed out of his chair and climbed on top of John. "I'm not reading this wrong, I am? You are suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"  
  
John just pulled him down for a kiss and sweet Jesus, the things John Sheppard could do with his tongue. And then Rodney remembered he had a few tricks of his own and rolled them over so John was on top of him, his hands firmly gripping John's ass, but his mouth never leaving John's.  
  
When they finally broke for air, Rodney ran his fingers through John's ridiculous hair. "It's obvious, we have different notions about foreplay."  
  
"I don't know Rodney, you seem to be rising to the challenge," John said, his hand sliding up the inside of Rodney's thigh.  
  
And then a strange realization dawned on Rodney. "We could have been doing this the whole time, couldn't we?"  
  
John chuckled and kissed Rodney's jaw. "I figured you'd have gotten sick of the computer golf at least two months ago. Your stamina is much stronger than I imagined."  
  
Rodney felt inclined to kiss the smirk right off of John's face. "I'll show you stamina."  
  
John didn't seem to be in the mood to argue with that. Rodney took that as a win in his column.

  



End file.
